


irrumabo te

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: Another one from the brilliant mind ofcreativefiend19, illustrated by me. It was such a Very Good start to Ronan's sub tendencies to finally reveal themselves in practice, I just couldn't let it go!! Based on chapter 4 of the linked fic <3
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	irrumabo te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativefiend19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativefiend19/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In one piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602836) by [creativefiend19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativefiend19/pseuds/creativefiend19). 




End file.
